


Two to Tango

by TheWritingDork



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Character Control (By Bungee Gum), Inspired by a Stage Play, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurapika agreed to becoming a Zodiac with Leorio, he expected some things, but Hisoka and his meddling ways for him and Leorio definitely wasn't on that list, much less the involvement of Bungee Gum and Hisoka's tomfoolery. ( Inspired by the Hunter X Hunter Musical: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck scene of Hisoka's 'dance to the death. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching ' Hisoka's dance ' on YouTube and watched how Hisoka brought Kurapika in for 'Service' and then brings in Leorio to dance with him and wondered... why didn't they get more dancing time alone? Why did the children have to come in and make it a group dance instead of a duo? I was also getting a bit self-indulgent with a firing muse to write and so came this. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did to write and read this myself!

When Kurapika had reunited with Leorio after being isolated for so long, he didn’t know what to expect, especially once he was handed the positon on the Zodiac board with him. Possibly a large stack of paperwork, irritating meetings, and lots and lots of chats Leorio initiated as he tried to get his work at his desk done as fast as possible.

A run in with Hisoka was definitely not on that list.

He has just been finishing his work, having to work extra late since he was doing more research on the Fourth Prince and the leads Mizaistorm had delivered him, as promised while on the ride over to the Hunter Association building a few weeks ago. It was past the time for everyone else to be there, and he was sure he was the only one in the building. Thankfully, that meant no disturbances from Leorio nor some of the other Zodiacs that seemed to love to chat his ear off.

A sigh passed his lips as he leaned back in his chair, a hand running through his grown-out blond strands of hair. All he had to do now was save his work, grabs his things, and leave to his apartment he rented off a block or so away. He was getting up and out of his chair to do that when he felt… something.

Confusion overtook his expression as he looked at the sleeve of his jacket, seeing it tugged out as if it was on a string and it was tightened, trying to tug him over. That confusion was overcome with surprise then, a cry passing his lips as he was suddenly dragged through the cubicles of the Zodiacs in their large office through an open door, swerved around a hall into one of their many meeting rooms.

Sitting there on the desk was the jester that creeped him out to no end, one leg crossed over another with what seemed to be a portable stereo beside him. A finger was raised then as the trademark smirk Hisoka wore was evident, sending chills down Kurapika’s spine.

“Ah, there’s one of my ripening fruits. It’s so nice of you to join me.”

“Hisoka?! What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m here to have a bonding experience- and no, not with me, but with a certain someone you’ve seemed to be neglecting.” Before Kurapika could say a thing, his other hand was raised and his finger tugged then. Kurapika’s head whipped around as he heard the barking from a familiar Spanish male as he seemed to be tugged into the room like he was.

“Leorio!”

“Kurapika?!” Both of their surprise was evident as Hisoka just chuckled in what seemed to be amusement.

“Now that both partners are here, I believe we should start.” He pressed down onto the boom box, pressing the green arrow on it as a Spanish tune started to play. “After all, it takes two to tango.”

“Tang- Ack!” With the movement of Hisoka’s fingers, moving closer as if they were to touch, the two were now pressed against each other, looking up at each other. Such a close proximity brought a red hue to both their cheeks, revealing Leorio’s freckles and bringing a much-needed color to Kurapika’s paler complexion.

“And now for the hand placements.” Their hands moved as if on their own accord, Hisoka’s fingers continuing to move all the while. Kurapika and Leorio joined hands while their other hand moved as well, Leorio’s hand pressed against the small of Kurapika’s back while Kurapika’s hand rested on his chest, holding on there. 

“How the hell is he able to do this?!” Leorio barked out, strained a bit as if he was trying to move but wasn’t able to. 

“It’s because of-“

“-My bungee gum is quite powerful after all. It has the power of rubber and gum, something neither of you will be able to escape. And why would you want to? You both are about to be a part of a beautiful dance.” 

Before either could protest or say a thing, they started to dance on their own. Feet moved slowly and in sync to the music, as if overcome by it and not by Hisoka’s powerful Nen. They shifted from their current position, Kurapika behind Leorio, pressed up behind him with their arms down. A hand slowly reached up, his hand that held invisible chains to rest over his chest. While there, it could feel Leorio’s intensely fast heartbeat, though Kurapika couldn’t blame him- his heart was beating rapidly as well.

Leorio’s hand rose over his, and their heads turned on their own accord to stare at each other as Kurapika slid, though still had his hand over Leorio’s chest. They were moving slow, painfully so. Their movements continued as so as they embraces, Leorio’s hands were around Kurapika as he was pulled closer and dipped ever so. Each touch was like a shock of electricity, like the Nen was shocking them as they moved, electrifying their breathing even.

Feet made swift moments, slow in return with hands that moved up and down backs. They moved back and forth, Kurapika twirling in the encircled arms of Leorio before they held onto Kurapika’s sides. Even though his fingertips were over his coat, they sent jolts though his body, making him oh-so aware of every movement as they slid up from his waist to his arm, outstretching it so their fingers could come together and intertwine. Leorio was so close to him that he could feel his breath on him, smell the aroma of the pretzels he always nibbled on while working. 

They paused for a few moments that felt like a lifetime, lips so close that if Hisoka just shifted them a centimeter or two forward, they would be able to…

Then they were moving, legs swinging around one another before moving back, forward again, turning their bodies and heels with each one-two-three movement. One-two-three spin one-two-three spin. Leorio’s legs swept while Kurapika kicked his up behind him every so often as they twirled and whirled, faces locked onto each other. Had they ever been this close before, doing something so intimate, even if it wasn’t by their own accord? No, not like this.

A pause, and Kurapika’s legs moved on their own, spreading out further before Leorio lifted him and twirled him once, twice, thrice before his shoes clacked against the floor, the weightlessness of being lifted gone and the strength in the grip around his waist lessening for now. A gasp had left his lips then, unsure of how to feel on such a thing. After all, he could have been dropped if Hisoka really wanted him to fall-

Now they were back, moving back and forth, to and fro with occasional shifts and twists of their bodies. Both circled each other, lead the other forward and backward, circled again. All the while, their bodies were still so close, chests occasionally pressing against each other. Each time Kurapika could feel Leorio’s pounding heartbeat, and he was scared to know if his was faster than the Spanish males.

Kurapika tried to think, think on logical things like how Hisoka got here and why he was doing this, why he was staring at them so intently, but all he could think of was how intense this was, the intimacy, the pounding of his heart drumming against his skull and how much longer this would be. All of that cleared aside though as he turned, back to Leorio’s front as a hand was below his chest, almost on his belly as they moved forward. Being led by Leorio was something he’d never expect, something that he could consider a blow to his pretentious pride, especially since this was of Hisoka’s accord. He purposefully made it like this, him to be the one being lead instead of the leader. If only he could move his hands from atop the others and around that jester’s neck.

On the front of his foot he leaned, eyes widening as Leorio spun with him, leading him into a complete 360 before he was turned back around to face him. Leorio looked somewhat flushed, sweat beginning to litter his skin from this intense dance for two, for them. He was only able to look briefly as he was spun around again, again, and again until he was dipped back, his free arm outstretched. His head leaned to be able to see Hisoka’s grinning face, fingers stilled for a moment to savor this. 

A curse was about to spill past his lips but they shut, a quick motion from Hisoka shutting his mouth with his Gum. Eyes narrowed before he saw Hisoka’s hands beginning to move again, the dance continuing onward.

Kurapika was still as he was brought onto his feet, Leorio walking behind him before the touch of Leorio’s hands were against his arms again. It was electric as he lifted his arms up, outstretched them with touches as delicate as one could have, surprising for someone of Leorio’s stature and strength. He pulled the Kurta back, back against his chest as he crossed the outstretched arms over his chest then. His breath was trickling against his ear, even making his earring that dangled tremble momentarily.

Now they pushed forward, in-sync as Leorio continued to lead the Kurta ahead. Everything seemed to be a blur of twirling, dips, repeating movements, and painfully slow touches and strides until he stepped back. Leorio’s hands reached over, both of their eyes wide as he pulled Kurapika suddenly over his shoulder for a move none of them expected. Never before did Kurapika realize how flexible he was- or how inflexible he was- as he twirled around Leorio’s neck with his legs so far outstretched he swore it would be aching in the morning. 

Around in Leorio’s arms he swirled until placed back onto his feet oh-so delicately, as if he would shatter if placed down any other way. Movements from this point on seemed to be sharper, more power put into each move, especially when there was a pause after. Everything was more deliberate, especially whenever Kurapika dipped and was pulled back up. Kurapika swore his lips almost brushed against Leorio’s at least a few times, especially with how much of Leorio’s breath brushed against his plumper lips. Their noses had to of least touched a handful of times throughout this whole tango at least.

The dance seemed to finally be coming to a close, having to be as dramatic as the puppeteer driving them to do this. Leorio held Kurapika as he aided him in twirling around him, holding him as he suddenly wrapped his legs around the taller male’s waist for a brief few moments before being unwrapped to hold in a deep dip. Their faces were as close as they had been a few times, staring right into each other’s eyes. 

Sweat dripped down their faced, necks, making them glisten in the fading lights of the sunset that shined from the meeting room’s windows. The music had stopped, their bodies still besides their heaving chests from panting at the exerting dance. Their breathing was the only noise for a few moments, a brief few moments before Hisoka’s clapping was now audible.

“Ah yes, what a marvelous dance! You two have such a good chemistry together! But alas, I shall not make you two dance to the death. After all, you both seem exhausted enough as is.”

And with that, the two dropped, Kurapika beneath the lanky and staggering male. Both were too exhausted from the tango to move, just watching as Hisoka picked up his stereo and stepped over the two of them. “I would at least suggest you two compose yourselves enough to call a taxi and head home. After all, how would your co-workers react to finding you like this? It would so so scandalous.” With those parting words, he was gone and out the door, leaving the two to try to figure the rest out.

“… So, I didn’t know you could tango like that.”

“Shut up, Leorio. If you can talk so well, call us a taxi.”

“Two or one?”

“… One.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering by the way, the dance in this was inspired by this one ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3vsiiRK5GU )!


End file.
